The Side of Dom that you never knew
by GKBDoM
Summary: Domitan of Masbolle looked at the list of girls he had "seduced". Dom looked at the next name and grinned. On the paper read "Keladry of Mindelan" he smirked and thought, "This was going to be fun!". (THIS IS A DOM-BASHER! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!)
1. The Wedding

**O.K. then. This is a fluffy story that Keladry and I wrote to dump Dom in the dirt. We (Kel and Gwen) are very sick of goody two shoes Dom always saving the day soo... that leads to this story. IF YOU DONT LIKE DOM BASHING DONT READ IT!!!!! Thank you**

**Gwen of Helmsgrove and Keladry of Masbolle**

**ONWARDS!!!**

Nealan of Queenscove stood in front of the mirror checking his appearance once more before steeping outside to join his wedding party.

Neal walked down the isle. He looked around and saw Dom (one of his best men) with a lovesick grin on his face and looking at Kel. Neal the looked at Kel and sighed, because he had liked Kel ever since they were pages, though he had taken up Yuki instead of her. Kel was one of Yuki's bridesmaids and was watching him so he looked away. When he got to the beginning of the isle he looked back and tried to find Yuki.

Yuki walked down the aisle grasping Neal's hand as she stepped up in front of the priest that was to marry them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to rejoice in the union of the marriage of Nealan of Queenscove and Yukimi noh Diarmoru." The priest stopped for breath and continued. Neal smiled at Yuki and squeezed her hand reassuringly while the priest blabbed on about what made a good husband and wife. Yuki smiled thinly and gave his hand a tin squeeze that he barely registered mostly from nerves. Suddenly he was jolted from his reverie by the priest who had looked at him sharply.

"Pardon? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Neal's face was a lovely shade of pink.

The priest scowled at Neal before repeating, "Do you Nealan of Queenscove take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Neal stated with tears in his eyes.

"Do you, Yukimi noh Diarmoru, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"...I... I...." She turned to Neal. "I'm so sorry Neal," she whispered. "I cant." With that she gathered up her white skirts and ran out of the temple.

Neal looked at Yuki go with Tears in his eyes. He looked at Dom who was giving him a fake" I'm-so-sorry-for-you" on his face. He looked at Kel who, beneath her mask, was sad for Neal and furious at Dom. Neal looked at the Priest who then nodded to his unasked question and Neal left.

**We know this is a short prologue but arent they supposed to introduce the story? Well anyways we hope for a longer chapter next time. Tell us what you think! If you hate it tell us!! If you like it tell us!! Just come on over and click on the periwinkle button (the colour is still under consideration for many people on this site) and give us comments!!!**


	2. Nealan and the Unexpected Question

Neal ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and then he suddenly stopped. As he

Skidded to a stop, snow flew behind him. Neal looked around and saw a bench near a fountain, which was frozen by now, and sat to think.

Then he questioned himself

When Lady Yuki left did he feel the heartbreak that he thought he should have?

No, he didn't.

When he looked at Kel did he feel a surge of happiness?

Yes, he did.

Should he have?

No, he shouldn't have.

Then, as he pondered one thought came out and jumped at him. Love is funny in its very own ways...A year ago he would've fought and died for Yuki. But then...after months of separation from the war, and much time spent with Kel... That he wasn't really overjoyed to go back to Corus and Yuki. And he realized that when he jumped off his horse and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. After that, he stiffened. Where were all the sparks that came when he kissed her? They were gone, and months later, he knew for good.

A few days after the wedding, Neal found himself wondering how Kel's lips would fee on his, how Kel's- He shook off that train of though and scolded. 'Bad Neal, Bad, Bad, Neal! Don't think off your best friend that way!' then his _romantic_ voice argued 'but what if she is my beautiful, charming, and well, lovely best friend?'

Neal sighed and banged his head against the neck of his horse, which was not a good thing, especially if he was jousting. The horse reared and got up on his hind legs, trying to get his rider off. With a loud "THUMP" Neal landed on the ground. Sitting there and trying to nurse his sore bottom, he took a moment to bang his head against the ground, trying to get the voices; which had started arguing again, out of his head. It didn't work and Neal let out a loud roar of frustration.

Suddenly a pair of hands reached into his line of vision. Looking up his eyes met Dom. Neal scowled. Dom suddenly helped Neal up. He looked at Dom for an answer, for the Dom he knew wouldn't do this kind of thing without a good reason.

Once up Neal tried to look, or more like glare, into Dom's eyes, but Dom kept avoiding eye contact. "Umm Neal, If I said I needed help with" Dom coughed "Kel...would you help me?" Neal looked at him as if he was mad. "And _why_ would _you_, dear cousin of mine, need help with _Kel_?" Neal inquired with a gaze that was trying to find what Dom meant.

"Well..." Dom started to say, a blush creeping up his neck. Dom said this next part out fast. "FiakKmmwwdss? Wdselke?" Dom took a deep breath and smiled. Neal blinked and started to guess what Dom had just said to him. "You want to go out with a..." Neal broke off and tried to suppress laughter "...a bottle of Ketchup, and snog it to death, then you want to eat it with some cake?" After this Neal broke out with laughter, and fell on the ground clutching his stomach.

Dom glared at his cousin with suppressed fury, then said "What I was _trying_ to say was that" Dom blushed again. "If I asked Kel to marry me would she like it? Does she love me?"

Neal chocked. He went very pale, and turned up to Dom seeing the smirk on his face. Neal said weakly. "W-W-what?"


End file.
